Théories Parodiques de Naruto : Chapitre 622 !
by QueenPotatos
Summary: A l'intérieur du Dieu de la Mort, les Kage ont formé un boysband. Quel rapport avec la vraie raison de la création de l'Edo Tensei? Mystherbe et boule de gomme... Toujours parodie du chapitre 622 écrite avant sa sortie, ou si j'étais scénariste de Kishi, voici à quoi Naruto ressemblerait!


**Théorie Fun 622 : I'm going back to...The Valley of The End !**

**Dédicasse a tout ceux qui n'aiment pas voir des enfants tués pendant les guerres et qui en ont rien à foutre de la vessie neurologique de Madara...**

_**QueeniePi : **Hello Hello ! Aujourd'hui il va falloir être bilingue...car oui, Hashirama est un fan de chanson française (comme nous le verrons dans le chapitre suivant, OH MON DIEU un teaser, ça y est, je l'ai fait...) mais c'est aussi un fan des Arctic Monkeys._

_Si vous ne connaissez pas MA chanson préférée (505...) vous ratez rien de très important mais c'est plus rigolo si vous savez. Enfin. Même si la chanson est juste la plus triste du monde. Mais bon. Comme quoi je peux vraiment rire de tout !_

_Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Naruto, and I don't own 505, coz it's a focking arctic monkeys' song._

* * *

_Dans ce fameux chapitre 622 : Suite des Révélations sur la relation tumultueuse et sensuelle entre Hashirama et Madara, ainsi que la mort d'Izuna et la création de l'Edo Tensei..._

Kishi : Beaucoup de flashback encore car vous en avez pas eu assez, on en a JAMAIS assez !  
Izuna : Oh oui je vais enfin avoir du temps de présence !  
Kishi : Pas sur mon grand, pas sur...

* * *

_Retour sur le récit d'Hashirama._

Hashirama : Et donc, après avoir joué au ricochet, nous avons continué avec cache cache, puis colin maillard avec son frère- Mais oh vous m'écoutez !  
Suigetsu *montrant la version US de mangapanda* Non mais sérieusement vous avez vraiment dit ça ?  
Hashirama: Quoi donc ?  
Sasuke : Bah...ça quoi « I'm coming Mada-»

Tobirama donna un grand coup de pied dans l'ordinateur portable de Suigetsu et repris sa place sur la scène, avec sa guitare électrique.

Sasuke : Mais qu'est ce qu'ils vont nous sortir encore ces deux là...tient, le piano s'est transformé en synthé...ça ne présage rien de bon.

Hashirama compose plusieurs petites notes sur son synthé et commence a chanter alors qu'Hiruzen se place à la batterie.  
_« I'm going back to the VoTE_ (Valley of the End !),_ if it's a seven hours fight or a forty five minutes chat, in my imagination your waiting lying on your side, with my blade inside your spine.._."

Tobirama commence lui aussi a faire ses premières notes, la salle est en émoi.

Hashirama se rappelle alors tout son flashback du chapitre 621 et le regard que son ennemi juré portait sur lui...C'est alors qu'Hiruzen fait sonner sa batterie au fin fond du temple Nakano.

Hashi: «_ Stop and wait a sec, oh when you look at me like that my darling what did you expect ? I probably still adore you with your jutsu aiming my neck, or I did last time I checked..._"

Sasuke : Excusez moi, mais est ce que tout ceci a un rapport plus ou moins lointain avec la définition du shinobi ou du village ? Je commence vaguement a avoir des doutes...  
Oro: Tu sais Sasuke ceci est une théorie fun, on ne sait pas ou la folie de l'auteur va nous conduire.  
Sasuke : ...Tu parles des théories fun de Patate ou de Kishimoto là ?  
Oro : Un ninja doit savoir lire entre les lignes, jeune Padawan...  
Hashirama: Je peux finir ma chanson d'amour s'il vous plait ? Alala, public difficile ce soir.

Hashirama reprend son récit là ou il s'était arrété. Après avoir powned Madara au lancé de caillou, ils inventèrent les shuriken ainsi que d'autres armes plus ou moins sophistiqué, toujours dans l'espoir de dépasser l'autre.

Madara :Regarde Hashi ! J'ai un jutsu encore plus grand que ton dragon de bois grâce aux yeux que j'ai piqué a mon frère ! Susanoooo ! !  
Hashi : Ha ha ! Mais ça ne battra jamais ma nouvelle super technique de la mort qui tue ! Le pan pan cul cul ultime !

C'est ainsi que Madara vit pour la première fois Le bouddha aux mille mains. Très impressionné par la technique, il appela bien entendu son frère pour lui montrer  
Mais celui-ci jouait encore a collin maillard depuis la greffe des yeux.

Izuna: Hum...qu'est ce que c'est que ce truc en bois...si je le touchais un peu...  
Hashirama: Attention Izuna je ne maitrise pas très bien cette technique encore...NON IZUNA !

Izuna, en poussant un peu trop fort sur l'immense truc en bois, la fit tanguer dangereusement. Malheureusement par le fruit du hasard, elle tomba du mauvais coté et écrabouilla Izuna, qui ne vit rien venir.

Madara : Nooooon Izunaaaaaaaaaa !  
Hashirama:...Bon j'imagine que pour la demande en mariage c'est raté...

Hashirama restait pensif en voyant les larmes de son amour couler le long de ses belles joues, de ses si beaux yeux de psychopathes qu'il aimait tant...  
En voyant son désespoir, Tobirama eut une idée de génie !

**Edo** Izuna : ...Salut._ (A/N : Y'a-t-il des fans de Durandal dans la salle?...)_  
Tobirama: Avec ça vous serez de nouveau copains !  
Hashirama: T'es sur ? Il a l'air un peu palo quand même. Puis il tombe en lambeau.  
Tobirama: Il y verra que du feu, si tu lui offres une bague assez grosse.  
Hashirama : Je suis vraiment pas sur de ton coup là...  
Tobirama : Qu'est ce que tu veux faire d'autres de toute façon ?

Et en effet, Madara fut fou de rage en voyant le cadavre de son frère ressuscité par cette technique maudite et répugnante, qui va à l'encontre du cycle de la vie.  
Il versa une dernière fois ses larmes d'Uchiha vénère et partit du village sans même se retourner. (Il garda quand même la bague qui deviendra le sigle de ralliement de l'Akatsuki en souvenir de sa haine légendaire.)

Hashi: « .._.But I crumble completely when you cried! It seems that once again you hate me whatever I tried! I even summon an Edo and bought you a surprise! takes my thousand hands off of your eyes too soon..._"

Tobirama : Je t'avais dis qu'elle était pas assez grosse ta bague.  
Hashirama : TOBIRAMAAAA !

Sasuke : Et donc l'origine des shinobi ?  
Suigetsu: Mais on s'en branle ! C'est...c'est trop émouvant comme histoire !

Et oui le pauvre Suigetsu était a nouveau complétement liquéfié d'émotion, le solo de guitare de Tobirama avait fini par l'achever. Il envoya valser Sasuke a l'autre bout du temple pour écouter la fin de la chanson.

Hashirama_ *en criant ses trippes dans un micro imaginaire* « And I'm going BACK to the VoTE, if it's a seven hours fight or a forty five minutes chat, in my imagination your waiting lying on your siiide, with my blade inside your spine, and smiiiiile"_

A la fin de son solo, Tobirama tiqua.

Tobirama : Comment ça il souriait ? Il venait de se faire buter par le gars qu'il detestait le plus au monde pourquoi il aurait sourit ?  
Minato : Han...non !  
Hashirama : Aurait-il pu...  
Hiruzen: Survi-  
Hashirama: Avoir encore des sentiments pour moi ? Oui ça doit etre ça ! Vite, il faut que je me rende sur le champ de bataille ! Tout n'est pas perdu après tout ! Je peux encore arranger les choses !  
Sasuke :** Et l'origine des shinobi bordel !** J'vous préviens je suis encore pire que Madara quand il a ses règles !  
Orochimaru :Vous n'aviez pas dit que vous vouliez éviter que Sasuke kun se transforme en Madara bis ?  
Hashirama : Oui mais maintenant tout est différent ! Si Madara peut aimer alors Sasuke aussi, Naruto se chargera de lui. A plus !  
Minato: QUOI ? Que vient faire mon fils la dedans ?  
Suigetsu ; Bah vous savez quand deux hommes s'aiment il faut bien qu'ils mettent leur-  
Hiruzen : Tobirama fait quelque chose ! Hashirama a complètement perdu les pédales ! Aveugler par son amour perdu et la beauté magistrale de cette chanson il a mal interprété le sourire de Madara ! On court à la catastrophe !  
Tobirama : je sais bien le singe...Mais, qui peut l'arrêter à part Madara ?

Tous se retournèrent lentement mais surement vers...Sasuke.

Sasuke: ...Bon D'ACCORD. Je vais aller le chercher. Mais après ça, je veux vraiment tout savoir sur l'origine des Shinobi sinon, je détruis Konoha. Compris?  
Tobirama: Tout ce que tu voudras !  
Sasuke : Je veux aussi que le nouvel Hokage réhabilite le quartier des Uchiha en plein centre ville non loin du métro.  
Tobirama: C'est noté.  
Sasuke: Je veux que les Senju soient responsable de l'ordre et de la prison à partir de maintenant.  
Tobirama: Je suis sure qu'ils en seront ravis !  
Sasuke: Et je veux que tu répètes après moi : Les Uchiha sont meilleurs que les Senju.  
Tobirama : ...  
Sasuke : ...

Hiruzen donna un petit coup de coude à Tobirama pour qu'il se décide enfin à obéir a cette dernière requête, et Sasuke put partir sans regret, rejoindre le champ de bataille avec l'aide de Minato.

* * *

_"Shun : Et enfin je veux que tu avoues avoir eu recours à la chirurgie esthétique!"_

_"Aphrodire :...ça jamais!"_

Voila encore un hommage à un gars que j'aime beaucoup. _(StateAlchemist l'auteur des CDZ Abridged pour ceux qui connaissent pas. Hesitez pas a me mp pour plus d'info)_

**Merci ! QueenieP**

_(Hein que c'est la plus belle chanson du monde 505...hein?)_

Normalement les noms devraient être soulignés mais ça a tout bugué je comprend pas u.u gomen les gens ça fait moins joli je sais.


End file.
